Inugami temple
by tag1356
Summary: This story takes place in a Inugami temple sorry for the bad summary further details inside please read
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fan fiction story so please be kind only constructive critisim please. Now for the usual disclaimers I do not own Inu Yasha all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi I do not make any money off of this. All I own is my Oc's this fan fiction is rated M just to be safe please do not read unless you are of proper age and consent you have been warned.

It was a cold night the moon had just been full the night before so no moonlight shone. Not even the noise of usual forest creatures stirred nothing-bared witness to the events that were about to take place.

An old woman in a tattered and worn kimono bent over what was the beloved family pet. A shiba inu, Suki was the name that the children of this household like to call her. She was a good dog that never did anybody any harm but lived to give smiles on this down trodden family's faces. Though tonight the old women had another idea in store for her. Times had been tough for her clan and tonight she was going to do something about it. She was creating an Inu gami a dog spirit meant to spite her enemies and to finally bring fortune to her family, she believed they deserved no less. Upon reading old books in her families records storage she had found the instructions to do so. And believed with an Inu gami in the family all her families suffering will finally come to an end. As the instructions read the dog was buried neck deep and food surrounded her. The old women then began to lament all her problems to the pitiful creature.

"Oh my dear Suki" she said under her breath.

"You do not know what real suffering is"

The dog let out a faint cry. Even though she didn't understand the old woman's words she knew her time on this earth were numbered.

"How my family has starved, no good fortune has come our way while decease and war have taken those so dear to us" she spoke clearly and coldly.

Again the dog let out a faint whimper

"But that is about to end you will serve our family for as long as my blood line shall live. And will spite our enemies and bring good fortune to those under the Kashi household. Your pain is nothing compared to the pain and suffering my family has been made to endure time and time again."

And with that old women simply walked away leaving the dog buried with specks of food just out of reach taunting her till her miserable death finally came.

When the poor dog passed her spirit did become an Inu gami like the old women predicted but she did not serve the family. Someone had stumbled across the poor creature one of the children in the village. Though it was too late, knowing that the dog was to weak to go on, even to weak to eat the food that she was denied for so long. The child did want to see her die that way. Seeing that the animal was so disrespected in life at least the creature could die with dignity. So the child dug her up and carried her to the nearest temple. A famous temple in the region a coincidently a dog temple. Two stone lion dogs decorated the entrance as the girl entered the temple she couldn't help but feel watched even though she knew the temple was abandoned. She laid the dog down in front of the shrine and said a prayer wishing that the animal would not know this kind of suffering as she passed into the next world then she turned tail and left.

"What do you think that was all about?" a voice said out of the void

"Beats me ,humff" boomed a voiced deeper than the first

"Lets check it out," said a third more cheerful voice

But monks did not appear instead as if out of nowhere out walked three dogs. An akita, a kishu and a tosa to be exact. These were clearly no ordinary canine but were that voices that were speaking they were the guardians of this shrine.

"Well nothing we can do. humff" said the tosa, which was the owner of the booming voice.

"The bitch is gonna die"

"Not so fast , we can do something" spoke the akita, which was the cheerful voice.

"We can make a guardian of this temple just like on of us"

"Are you sure that she would appreciate that she would be the only female in our troop and with a women running around how can this temple stay pure" said the kishu

"Oh come on Gonzo you don't really believe that, I mean so you eyeing her but clearly you must have better self control than that"

The kishu grunted at the accusation

"Well what ever we decide humff, lets decide it quick she doesn't have much time left" stated the tosa

"Yes Kuzo right we better decide I say let's do this what the harm" replied Cho the akita

"Well no need to turn around and make me look like the bad guy" said Gonzo almost yelling

"No, one said you were the bad guy, humff, there is no need to get upset" grumbled Kuzo

"Ok , ok lets get this over with then" said Gonzo

You wake up surprised to be alive you look around at your surroundings then are quickly startled to your feet when you see three men staring at you.

"Now , now , no reason to be afraid were are the ones that saved you" said the one with orange hair dressed as a monk

"I told you she wouldn't like it" stated the man with shoulder length black hair dressed in samurai apparel

"Come on Gonzo she's just frightened let's just introduce ourselves" the man dressed as a monk bow and states

"I'm Cho nice to meet you!"

"Kuzo, humff, we mean you no harm" this was said by the man with the deepest voice wearing a shabby knee length kimono.

"Gonzo" the one dressed as a samurai stated curtly

"Where am I? who are you people?" you stated a little frightened

"Oh your at the Inu temple were are the four guardians" replied Cho

"Four?" You said a little confused

"Well, since you technically died here and were where the ones that called your soul back from the nether world it kind of make you also a guardian of this temple"

You stand there shocked with your mouth hanging open you can't believe you ears a little while ago you dying to death of starvation in a pit. And now you are a servant of the gods at this temple. It was just a lot to take in.

"Well now with introductions out of the way what is your name my dear?" asked Cho

You think about it you can't remember the name your mama used to call you as a pup but you remember the name the children of the village used to call you.

"It Suki" you answer back

"Well Suki welcome to the Inu temple hopefully you enjoy your knew home as much as we do" says Cho grinning ear to ear

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter it's really just an intro. Don't worry familiar faces will start to show up soon. To explain few things if you understand how Inu gami are created the process is actually pretty gruesome and I wanted to add that as an element to my story. All the dogs at the Inu temple are authentic Japanese breeds even though some only existed in the beginning of the 19th century. The reasons why I have Kuzo say humff in the middle of his sentences. Is because being that he is a dog he is suppressing the urge to bark when he is speaking being probably the most uncouth. Any way I hope you enjoy the story so far please check out some of my other stories as well thank you tagz1356.

'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So far life at the inugami temple hadn't been all that bad even though temple was a little dilapidated people still went to the temple to worship. Often you and the others would remain hidden and listen to the human's requests. Some were far fetched and other requests were just down right selfish but you had to listen to them nonetheless. Some times you could bless the humans and aid them. Though other times you could just look into the future and see if there demands have actually been fulfilled and that was your job. Your new job at the inugami temple was to be the new seer (I think this is the word for someone who looks into the future please correct me if Im wrong) Because you could see into there future you were able to see if what they have wished for would lead to prosper or perhaps just there own doom.

Gonzo view

You have been watching Suki for a while now so far she had been doing her tasks well. She was still skin and bones but you didn't want to give her to much food right away you didn't want her body to go into shock. But it still bothered you to have her around she was a mature female with no mate and you knew when the time came other inugami males will come calling. You weren't going to let that happen though she served the temple now and that meant that she belonged to the temple.

Out of Gonzo's view

"So Suki do you remember what you parents looked like?", asked Cho

"Uh no, I remember my mother vaguely but I never knew my father", you replied.

" Well its just that most inugami around here have golden eyes while your eyes are blue your also taller than most women as well" ,stated Cho

"Uh well I can't answer that but I think that my mama might have been half wolf", you say

" Ah, that explains the smell but your still fair in skin and your hair you seem to have a lot of it", said Cho

You hated your hair you could do nothing with it so most of the time you just had it tied back with a bow.

"Lunch is ready, hummf" , bellowed Kuzo

You and Cho stop your sweeping and begin to make your way to the main part of the temple to eat. Despite his looks Kuzo was actually an excellent cook and Cho well he was pretty much a genius. He had rigged running water in the temple, which was nice when you had to take a bath that you didn't have to bail pails of water from the stream. All of you sit down to eat and you can hear the rain starting out side as you proceed to eat you all can hear voices outside. It wasn't out the ordinary for humans to take refuge in you temple from the weather but this sounded like a group of them. Most of the time you all managed to stay hidden. Cho knew a cloaking device that made you seem invisible from intruders only when you acknowledged them as guests were they able to see you.

"Inu yasha let's stay here to rest it looks like no ones around", says a girls voice

" No ones around my ass! I smell wet dog around here a lot of them", replies a raspy mans voice.

"Inu yasha listen to lady Kagome we have been walking for a while now and we are all tired even you!, though you don't want to admit it" ,said a second mans voice.

"Yeah Inu yasha think of someone other than yourself!", that voice sounded like a child.

All of you stop what your doing and look at each other you can see that Kuzo and Gonzo are deciding what to do. There were technically the guards of the temple and would physically remove people if they needed to. You don't know what they're planning but you hope that nobody gets hurt.

" Should we go outside and meet them?" , questions Cho

" They sound bothersome, humff" , grumbles Kuzo

" Well there's women out there so how tough can they be" , stated Gonzo

" I'll go out first", you say

" Are you sure that's safe?" , says Gonzo

"I'm sure I will be fine besides they have a child with them"

You take a step outside you walk around the group . Technically you still hidden from view but you don't want to appear behind them you don't want to startle them. You see them more clearly now there are two men, two women and a child. To be more specific a half-breed a monk , a demon slayer, and a kitsune, but the other women you didn't know what she was but she was dressed in strange cloths. Though you could tell that she had immense spiritual power.

" Hello, welcome to the inugami temple" , you say

You can see that you have startled them, but they soon realize that you are not a threat.

" Where the hell did you come from?", blurted Inu yasha

" I've been here all along you the ones that are trespassing, but don't worry I welcome you here as our guest" , you say

And with that Kuzo, Gonzo and Cho appear as if out of nowhere they were following you the whole time they are standing behind you.

"Yes welcome" , says Cho.

" You must be starving please come inside", he adds.

" So you were the mutts that I was smelling how can we trust you!", says Inu yasha

"You have a lot of nerve calling us mutts half breed!", shouts Kuzo

"What did you say?", yells Inu yasha reaching for his sheath

Kuzo as well reaches for his sword. Both of them are staring each other down.

" Inu yasha!", yells Kagome

" Now, now lets not let this escalate any further", says Cho trying to calm everybody down.

" He's right Inu yasha there just trying to be nice lets not cause any trouble" ,says Kagome.

" Thank you miss, now come with us there is lots of food inside the temple", says Cho

" Oh boy, food!", shouts Shippo

You lead them to the main temple were all the food is placed and ask them to help themselves.

" This food is delicious" , say Sango

"Yes, we cannot thank you enough for you hospitality", replies Miroku

" It's okay were the temple guardians its are job to help those when we can", you state.

" Well perhaps I can thank you in my own way would you mind being the mother of my children" , says Miroku grabbing you hands in the process.

The demon slayer bonks the monk on the head with her boomer rang. You can see Kuzo and Gonzo glaring at the monk they are not impressed.

"Give it a rest will ya", says Sango a little irritated.

"So may I ask what takes you out this way?" ,questions Cho.

"Where out searching for the Shikon Jewel", replies Kagome

The whole room suddenly goes sullen

Well that was the end of my second chapter mind the punctuation and please review thanks for reading tagz1356


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own InuYasha all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi I do not make any money off of this. All I own is my Oc's this fan fiction is rated M just to be safe please do not read unless you are of proper age and consent you have been warned.

All of you sit in silence for a while you decide to cough to break off the silence.

"Uh yes, we have heard of the shikon jewel and my I ask why you wish to posses it?", asked Cho

"To become a full fledged demon of course", said in yasha rather boldly

You hear Kuzo growl under his breathe you see him begin to fidget Inuyasha better watch what he says you think to yourself.

"And what do you plan to do after you have accomplished that?", question Cho.

"Uh.. well", Inuyasha answered a little dumbfounded to even be asked that.

"You don't think to far ahead do you? Half breed!", said Gonzo with a smirk

You watch Inuyasha as he prepares to stand up and reach for his sword. Then all the sudden all of you hear the words.

"Sit!"

You all stare in disbelief, the command came from lady Kagome and Inuyasha is nothing but flat starfish on the floor. You all can't help but chuckle to your selves. So that's how she keeps the mutt in line.

"Don't listen to him, he only likes to act tough in front of strangers", said Kagome

"Anyway the reason we are collecting the shikon jewel is to stop it from falling into the hands of a powerful demon called Naraku"

The room falls silent again.

"The shape shifter?", said Gonzo

"Yes, so you have heard of him?", remarked Kagome

"Yes we have, and we also know that only pain and suffering comes to those who cross his path", said Cho

"Yes we know that most of us here have been wronged by Naraku",said Miroku

"And yet you still pursue him are you people stupid or just suffer from short term memory loss", scoffed Gonzo

"Better than you people hiding away in your damn temple like a bunch of shivering mongrels!", shouted Inuyasha

Before anyone could blink Kuzo had Inuyasha by the throat and they were both nose to nose. But Kuzo towered over Inuyasha and was snarling at him his eyes blazing red.

"Don't forget half breed were are the gods of this temple and anyone who insults us or this temple will be punished justly."

And with that Kuzo threw Inuyasha down on his butt and growled as he spun around and quickly walked away. You knew Kuzo could be hot headed but he would often try and show some restraint especially in front of guests.

"We apologize for Inuyasha's ignorance we didn't mean to offend this temple or its inhabitance", said Miroku with a bow.

"Yeah Inuyasha don't be rude after all they have done", shouted Shippo.

"No, we should apologize as well, Kuzo can get a little extreme", said Cho rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

The whole evening went pretty well Cho brought back sweets from the capital and that was desert. You all stayed up and talked for a while they were a pretty lively bunch. In the end when things were starting to quiet down and you all showed them to their rooms. But you weren't tired so you decided to take a walk in the night.

Even though you couldn't' see very well your smell and your hearing was pretty good nothing could sneak up on you. The whole night was peaceful you could still smell the rain from before on the leaves. You liked the sound of crickets and the frogs chirping. For the most part you liked being by yourself before the others took you in, you were the only dog demon you knew. You were humming a song to yourself no real words just gibberish really. Then you caught wind of a scent it was another Inugami but this wasn't Cho or Kuzo it was somebody else. It couldn't have been that half breed this was a full demon. You start to feel nervous he was far away but you didn't know if he smelt you scent yet. Gonzo had warned about other Inugami those who didn't serve temples were often power hungry. There were many times when Gonzo or Kuzo had to fight off a demon that wanted to claim the lands that the temple as there own. You turn around a quickly walk back to the temple if you ran that would insinuate that you were prey and you didn't know how close he was, you didn't want to be chased. You make your way back to the temple gates. And strangely you run into Inuyasha he seems to be sensing something to.

"What are you doing out here?", he asks

"I was just taking a walk and you?"

"I caught a scent and decided to check it out"

"The other Inugami?", you ask

"Yes I know who he is but it seems he was just passing through, bastard! I wont let him get to Naraku before me!"

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru!"

Hear you go , sorry it took so long. I have just been finding it hard to get inspiration to write this story. Don't worry I'm not going to drop it, sorry that this chapter was little short. I know it seems a little redundant to explain the story most of us know it by now. I just wasn't sure if I wanted it before or after the final act any way thanks for reading please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own Inu Yasha all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi I do not make any money off of this. All I own is my Oc's this fan fiction is rated M just to be safe please do not read unless you are of proper age and consent you have been warned.

"Sesshomaru?", you thought to your self where have you heard of that name before?.

"Doesn't matter though like I said he just passing through you better get inside where it's safe", said Inu yasha motioning for you to go inside.

The rest of the night you stayed wide awake you met so many new people today so you were a little wired. You get up early the next morning because it was your job to sweep the temple every morning. Plus it gave you time with your thoughts. Usually you would run into Cho early in the morning. The next person was usually Gonzo and then Kuzo. Even though both were technically the temples security they both seemed to show up late for there posts neither seemed to care.

Kagome and her group were still a sleep in their beds you figured that it had been a long time since they had stayed in a nice warm bed. So you decided it was best to let them rest. Since there was a lot of time left before breakfast you decided to do some mushroom picking before everyone was up.

You made your way through the forest everything was damp because of the rain last night. You remember what Gonzo told you if you find a little bit of mushrooms there's bound to be more around, he said that they tend to grow in spores. As you were rummaging around you hear a noise behind you. You can smell that it's a human but you decide to growl as you turn around.

"Kyaaaah!", screamed a little girl.

Once you see that it's just a child you decide that its okay to come down you lower you hackles. And you see that she was just picking mushrooms like you.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that", you say.

"That's okay, hello my name is Rin"

"Nice to meet you Rin, my name is Suki"

"Hello Miss Suki are you out picking mushrooms too?"

"Why yes I am would you like to join me?"

"Of course"

You and Rin start picking mushrooms for the next hour the little girl never really shuts up. But you didn't really mind because it wasn't like you had a lot to say so you really didn't mind. Then you hear somebody else stomping through the forest but this time it smells like a demon.

" Rin, Rin are you there?", says a squeaky raspy voice.

"Right here master Jaken".

You see an imp demon come out from out of the bushes he was carrying a staff.

.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to come back now! were waiting for you!".

"Did you say lord Sesshomaru?", you ask.

"Yes I did but it's none business of yours wench!", shrieks the imp.

"You better watch your words imp!", says Kuzo he has the imp by the throat.

"That's lady Suki of the inu gami temple so you will her address her with respect", growls Kuzo.

You can see that the little imp is sweating bullets you can also see from the corner of your eyes that the little girl is getting upset. This whole situation is escalating to quickly you need to do something.

"Kuzo put him down clearly he just says things without thinking", you shout.

Kuzo looks over at you he sees that you're getting upset so he decides to drop the imp down. You see the girl looking in Kuzo's direction but she's smiling.

"Lord Sesshomaru!", Rin yells.

Kuzo quickly drops the imp then is at your side with his hand on his sword and he draws it.

"How dare you draw your sword at my lord", says Jaken.

You see lord Sesshomaru glare at both you and Kuzo then he turns around and heads the other way.

"Come on Rin were going"

"Yes My Lord, bye bye", says Rin.

The three of them walk away and out of site you see Kuzo relax and put his sword back into its sheath.

"Come on where heading back to the temple", demands Kuzo.

You nod your head and begin to walk back with Kuzo you can't help but look into the direction that lord Sesshomaru and the others went off into.

"Lady Kagome and the others will like to say good-bye she says she has some gifts for us as well", says Kuzo.

"Ah sounds nice", you respond.

"I hope I didn't scare you back there but that imp needed to learn his place and if it wasn't for that child back there I would have killed him!".

You hated Kuzo when he was like this his temper seemed to always get the better of him. He always seemed to act out around new people, which was a shame because he actual was a really sweet person.

"Oh you guys are back", said Kagome.

"Yes we just ran into a little problem buts it's resolved", said Kuzo.

"Was it Sesshomaru?" said Inu yasha.

"Why yes it was, how did you know that?"

"I sensed him last night so was he was still creeping around was he?"

"I bet you antagonized him, hmff, you don't want to make the lord of the western lands your enemy", said Gonzo.

" Yes, you better have been respectful", scolded Cho.

"I hope you're alright", said Sango.

"Were fine really", you say.

"Well I have some treats for you I hope you like them", says Kagome.

"There ninja treats", says Shippo.

"Oh that sounds delicious", says Cho

You look back and see Gonzo and Kuzo there both looking at the ninja treat very suspiciously. Kagome gave you something called curry chips as well as little seaweed crisps.

"Good luck on your quest!" says Cho.

You all say you good byes and you watch them off.

"It's a shame this could be the last time we ever see those people again especially if they're after the one called Naraku".

You, Gonzo and Kuzo all stared shocked at Cho never have you heard such serious words spoken out of Cho's mouth before.

Here's your new chapter thanks reading please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own Inu Yasha all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi I do not make any money off of this. All I own is my Oc's this fan fiction is rated M just to be safe please do not read unless you are of proper age and consent you have been warned.

A couple of months have passed and there was still no sign of Lady Kagome and her group. You were starting to get a little worried after hearing Cho's words. You have only been in this form for not even a year and there still a lot that you didn't understand. Sometimes you wished that you were just a dog again life was simple even though you didn't have an owner. At least you were ignorant to all these problems that people face.

"If something bothering you Suki?", questioned Cho startling you a bit as he came up from behind you.

"Ah, no nothing I'm just thinking"

"Your worried aren't you?", asked Cho

"Yes I guess I am, I just wish we do more than just sit here"

"Its okay Suki our prayers are with them", responded Cho

"Yeah I guess"

That was another thing that you weren't sure of you didn't really know if all this praying really paid off. You would never admit this to Cho but sometimes you just felt so useless.

"You know though we never talk about this you're free to go whenever you like", said Cho

You whip your head back to look at him you never thought of that before you never felt like a prisoner but you felt in debt to these people they saved you life. There was nothing you could do to repay them.

" I understand if your feeling a little overwhelmed you've been through a lot recently no one blames you if you want a little taste of freedom", said Cho.

"Yes thanks I think I do, but don't worry I will return, I will never forget what you guys have done for me.", you take a bow and turn around and take your leave.

You say good-bye to Gonzo but to your surprise you couldn't find Kuzo anywhere not that you where in a hurry but you would like to leave before the sun went down. Just as your walking down the stairs you suddenly run into Kuzo.

"Ah, off for a morning stroll", said Kuzo as he greeted you.

"No, actually I'm leaving you guys for a while"

You see that Kuzo is shocked by what you just said.

"I'm not leaving for long I just think that I need to clear my head for a while"

"Its not safe for a unattached female like you to be walking around in the forest alone"

"I think I should be fine, you forget that I lived on my own for a long time", sometimes you didn't know were he got off treating you like a child.

"Fine, I understand at least let me come with you?"

"Uh, that's kind of you to insist but I'm sure that I will be fine", okay if you weren't uncomfortable before you were now.

"Stop it! Humpf, can't you see she's trying to get away from you. A woman has a right to want to be by herself once in a awhile ,stop meddling!, said Gonzo walking down the stairs to do his daily watch.

"So stop following her like a sad lost puppy, humf"

You see Kuzo's face scowl at the last remark.

"No I guess you right happy travels Suki your always welcome back" said Kuzo ending with a deep sigh.

"Like I said I'm only leaving for a short while, Ill be back", you were getting a little upset over the fuss that Kuzo had made. Sometimes you were sure that he only listened to himself. You grasp Kuzo's hands he looks up at you.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon, this is the only home I know, I would never abandon you guys"

"Thanks", says Kuzo in a weak voice he quickly takes his hands away and walks off in the opposite direction.

"Humff, ignore that crybaby", snorted Gonzo.

You say your last good bye to Gonzo and head off into the woods. You travel on your two feet for a while and then you decide to transform into your dog form its what you feel most comfortable in. Your not big for an inuyokai you really just look like your average dog except for a few strange markings. You find a large river and decide to follow it you make out that your going west.(I'm so creative, I know) You've been walking for quiet some time and you decide that it is getting late so you decide to stop and create a fire to ward off any demons. Once your settled you start to realize how sore your feet actually are. You haven't walked a great distance in a long time. You feel yourself drift to sleep until you hear the snap of a twig you growl and bring your hackles up until you recognize the scent.

"Sigh, you can come out you know"

And who appears from the bushes low and behold its Kuzo.

"Have you been following me the whole time you scared me you know"

"Sorry but I couldn't let you leave by yourself it dangerous out here and why are you heading west of all places that's lord sesshomaru's lands."

"I'm fine see I've found some dinner and have made a fire I'm not as helpless as you think"

You see Kuzo sigh and roll his eyes.

"Yes you built a lovely fire but you better put it out once your done fires just attract demons despite what you might have been told the light just attracts them the flesh eaters anyway"

You just let out a huff and roll on you side and decide that it is best to get some sleep then argue. You also feel that it was not that bad to have company even if it's Kuzo.

The next morning after you catch some breakfast the both of you don't really talk to each other there was hostility now and you didn't know where it came from. By mid afternoon your feet are sore and the ache so the both of you decide that it's best to take a rest. It was a nice sunny day you wish you could bask all day but you knew you couldn't though its not like you were going anywhere in particular.

There a rustle in the bushes you turn to look Kuzo has his hand on his sword ready to draw it. To your surprise out springs a little girl a familiar face to you. You Kuzo relax and take his hand away from his side.

"Oh, master Jaken there are people here, hi lady Suki" beams Rin.

"Rin please don't run up ahead of me like that, Ack Rin stay back those aren't people their demons", squawks Jaken

"But, I know this girl"

"It's okay were just leaving", Kuzo turns to leave.

"Awe why, I was going to have a bath would like to join me lady Suki?", question Rin.

"Uh sure lets just find a private spot", you say smiling

"We don't have all day!", shout Kuzo.

"This is my exploration Kuzo no one asked you to come so don't start bossing me around its not like we have exact destination. Come Rin I saw a hot spring not far from here", you take the little girls hand and begin walking

And that's the end folks sorry for taking so long to update please comment and review thanks again for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own Inu Yasha all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi I do not make any money off of this. All I own is my Oc's this fan fiction is rated M just to be safe please do not read unless you are of proper age and consent you have been warned.

You and Rin walk about five or ten minutes to that hot spring that you spotted. You quickly scan and sniff around to make sure that you weren't being followed. You look and see that Rin has already entered the hot spring you decide that everything is okay and you enter the hot spring as well. From what you can tell with what little time you have spent with this girl Rin loves to talk but that's okay you just nod you head and agree. She asks you if it's okay for you to wash her hair you say that it's okay.

Moments like this reminded you of the time you spent with your mama despite what most people thought some demons were actually very close with their children. You remember the time when your mama told you that she was leaving you she had taught you everything you need to know and just like that she left you never saw her again after that.

Even though you would never talk to Kuzo about this you knew why he worried about you. You were well aware that you were of breeding age you had already gone through your first heat. You knew it wasn't an accident but Cho had given you a room with a dead bolt to lock yourself in from the inside. Even though you were sure that you were safe around them you did think it was a good idea. Especially with Kuzo lately he seemed to get possessive with other males around. Not that it was a bad thing you wanted to be a mother the problem was that some dog demons could be sweet even gentle when trying to woo a female, and others are just breeders the word no doesn't exist to them and unfortunately there was no in between. You wondered what kind of male Kuzo was. You don't know what the fuss was all about Sesshomaru was a lord and you were well, just a mutt for a concubine maybe but he would never want the likes of you to bear his children.

When you thought about it your temple was an odd one usually male inuyokai don't like each other's company. But Cho, Kuzo and Gonzo seemed to get along with each other well enough. A temple if guarded by inuyokai would usually consist of a single family a male a female and sometimes their children. And from what you can tell Cho, Kuzo and Gonzo aren't brothers or even family. Despite living with them for a while now there's still a lot you don't know about them.

You figure that the two of you have been in the hot spring long enough you were starting to get wrinkled. So the both of you climb out get dressed and make you way over to the boys. Not to your surprise Kuzo and Sesshomaru are sitting in complete silence. Jaken is simple caught in the middle looking to scared shitless to even breathe, out of fear that either one might kill him for breaking the silence.

"Good your back lets go!" Kuzo quickly gets up and clearly ready to leave.

"Like I said this is MY little adventure your just along for the ride so stop bossing me around beside Rin has asked me to help catch her dinner"

Kuzo sits back down with a humff.

"You free to leave when ever you like besides you invited yourself remember?" your both shooting daggers at each other now. You decide to look away and break the tension yourself you don't want to fight in front of Rin. You tell Rin to sit down by the fire you can find dinner by yourself beside you need to be by yourself for a bit.

You were always really good a hunting rabbits you have already caught two already and decided you wouldn't stop until you caught one for everybody. You would always apologize to them after you before you killed them thanking them for their ultimate sacrifice. It didn't make things easier that they had to scream when you caught them. But you were sure for everyone you caught there were five rabbits running free because rabbits make like, well rabbits. (It's an old expression sorry being a bit of a granny)

You smell a familiar scent you make room on the path it was Sesshomaru you weren't surprised it was his lands and sometimes Kuzo wasn't the best company. But at least he wasn't scrambling out here because he knew that you were out here alone with another man finally he was backing off. You pardon yourself and continue your search for rabbits.

"That would be unnecessary", he says to reveal two rabbits that he had caught himself.

You were surprised about two things the fact that he just spoke to you and the fact that he seemed to be helping you. There have been many rumors about his personality.

"Thank you, but don't you want a rabbit for yourself", you question

He says nothing and turns around and makes his way back to camp you decide to follow. Sesshomaru exits the forest and you follow quickly behind him you can see Kuzo ears perk up and his hackles raise for a split second before he decides to calm himself down. You weren't impressed by his reaction and decide to make a point and sit in between sesshomaru and Rin for the rest of the night. When the rabbits are done you can see Kuzo nibbling on his share either he had just lost his appetite or he didn't like the meals preparation. Cooking the rabbit was just a formality for the child usually you and Kuzo enjoyed eating your meat raw. But you understood the sound of bones cracking and flesh tearing when be a little gruesome for the child. Sesshomaru for one reason or another ate nothing perhaps he's not hungry you thought but even you drooled when you smelt the rabbit cooking old habits die-hard.

When your done eating Rin asks you to tell her a bed time story so you tell her "Happiness Bubbling From The Tea Pot", "The Tanuki and The Rabbit" and of course she told you her personal favorite "Kaguya Hime". Near the end of your last story you can hear Rin snoring softly. So you lay her down and cover her with your pelt.

"When did you learn to be so good with children?" asked Kuzo

"I don't know I did used to play with the children in the village before I started living at the temple I've always just been around them"

"You act like a proper mother", said Kuzo

You can't help but blush you never knew what to do when someone complimented you. Besides it has never crossed your mind to have children of your own. But when that time came you would like to have a proper family not that was likely. Inuyokai's were known for their infidelity. It was a rare case for a couple to be together and stay together for the rest of there lives, kitsunes were worse though. Mind you nobody said you couldn't find yourself a handsome wolf but they were getting harder and harder to find as well.

"Is that all you see when you look at me a baby making machine!"

"What? Uh no, no need to get snappy with me bitch I was just making an observation", Kuzo's back to his grumbly self again.

"Because you two were traveling together I was sure you two where madam

and sire", said Jaken.(this is actually the formal word for a breeding pair for dogs correct me if im wrong)

The both of you shoot Jaken a glare he jumps out of freight.

"It was just a casual observation", Jaken stutters out

"I prefer a dainty women thank you", remarked Kuzo

" You know other women now do you?", you remark sarcastically

" I know plenty thank you not that its any of your business but I have also sired a couple of pups myself so I know a good mother when a see one"

A Kuzo smile when he see's the shocked expression on your face.

"So where are your children now?" you asks

"With their mothers some are old enough to be on their own now to"

"So you're a dead beat", you snap back

"Pardon?"

"You have already had children with all these poor women who are stuck with taking care of your pups and now your making googly eyes at me, you greedy bastard"

You weren't sure but you thought you saw Sesshomaru faintly smile to himself for a faint second but you were probably just imagining things. You hear Kuzo grumble and growl to himself for the rest of the night.

Thanks for reading sorry it took so long hopefully you enjoyed it please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own Inu Yasha all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi I do not make any money off of this. All I own is my Oc's this fan fiction is rated M just to be safe please do not read unless you are of proper age and consent you have been warned

Would you look at that we are now on my lucky number sorry for taking so long don't worry I'm not on hiatus, just well lazy. Thank you for those who have given this a chance. The only reason why I don't update this one is because I'm finding it a little hard to find inspiration for this one but without further ado.

You wake up feeling a little wet; morning dew can do that when to you. You look around both Kuzo and Sesshomaru are nowhere to be seen. You just hope there not off somewhere fighting. Since Rin is still asleep you decide to take a walk in the woods.

You've been walking for a while now it's very quiet since Sesshomaru is a daiyokai most predatory animals stay clear away off his lands. You find yourself just stumbling around you didn't choose any particular path so you just walking through the under brush. You doing this so if anything were to sneak up on you a twig would snap.

You smell a strange scent it's actually starting to annoy you it's been following you for some time now.

"Show your self! " you shout.

"Quit skulking around the forest like some coward"

You feel very uneasy you start to realize that maybe this is why the forest was so quiet this morning.

"How curious a female inugami in lord Sesshomaru's land"

"I said show yourself!" you shout back you wish you didn't say that because you actually don't want to see the person that's attached to this deep haunting voice. The hair on the back of your neck is standing on end. You know your shaking and you wish you could get the hell out of here.

A man in a white baboon pelt appears from what seems like nowhere. You step back a little because he was actually closer than what you anticipated.

"Again why does Sesshomaru tolerate you on his lands?"

"What could you possibly mean to him?"

"I mean nothing to him!" you can't help but feel a little hurt by your own comment

"Don't answer my questions with stupid answers child!"

You see a pair of red eyes flash from behind the pelt.

"Again what could you possibly mean to him?"

"I told you I don't know!" you can feel yourself tearing up you've never been so scared in you life.

"Sigh…. That's unfortunate well seeing that you won't be any use to me"

As soon as he stopped talking a bunch of what looked like tree roots shot out from under the man. They're coming right at you. You curse for letting yourself get backed into a corner. Suddenly several streaks of light appear from behind you they seem to disintegrate the tree roots on contact.

"Naraku!"

You recognize that voice.

"How dare you bring one your filthy puppets into my territory!"

Wait a minute puppet? So the baboon wasn't a real person but you know that your fear was real.

Lord Sesshomaru makes short work of the puppet. Once he lands on the ground he quickly sheaths his sword. He makes no point to turn around to see if you're okay.

"Thank you for saving me, my lord" you say as you bow.

"I wasn't saving you if I arrived a couple seconds later you would already be dead!"

You look away in shame of all the things your mother taught you combat wasn't one of them. When you think about it why would she your family your brothers and sisters included have always lived with humans some were even pets to royalty. You feel you cheeks burning up not out of shame but anger. You couldn't name an inugami that didn't live in close proximity to humans if anything he was the weird one. Sure you may have forgotten most of your talents and natural abilities but as far as you were concerned he was nothing but a country bumpkin! . You consider yourself lucky that he cant read your mind right now or you would be dead.

"How could ones senses lack so much if that's how dog demons are being born these days it no wonder that you depend so much on humans!

"It's not like we have a choice!" before you can think about what your doing your shouting

"What else are we supposed to do fight them? How can expect to survive you cannot adapt. Where stronger together than we are separate. Humans and demon's both sides have so much to learn from one another. Don't try and speak with wisdom on thing's you don't understand!"

That did it before you know it your hanging from your neck finding it hard to breathe.

"Listen you ignorant wench! You may be comfortable with your blood line growing weak and stupid but not mine I'd be doing our kind a favor by killing you here and now!"

You lungs are starting to burn as you feel you self gasp for air

"That's enough put her down now!"

You look down and see a glowing hand right next to Sesshomaru's neck its Kuzo

You hear Sesshomaru growl than drop you

"You have a lot of nerve raising your hand on lord Sesshomaru"

"Cram it pup! How would your father feel seeing you pick on those weaker than you?"

Sesshomaru quickly turns and pushes past Kuzo as he walks away in a huff.

"Kids these days!" Kuzo says while offering out his hand to help you up, you take it.

"Did you actually now Sesshomaru's father?" you ask.

"Of course I did and believe me compared to him that mutt has no class!"

Maybe having Kuzo around isn't such a bad idea after all.

Sorry for the wait hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
